justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Provincia de San Mateo
Provincia de San Mateo is a Province in Just Cause (1). Description It's one of the small provinces in San Esperito, the island is dominated principally by a big valley with a big mountain and two small plateaus. One of the small plateaus is located in a side of the town "Fuente de Lourdes" and the other plateau is located to the south-west of the province. There is located the El Toro Loco nightclub where the mission Field of Dreams starts. The province is composed of: *A big a piece of land where is located: four marked settlements, two Safehouses, an unmarked Cartel villa, a factory and a nightclub, is easy drive by the road system composed by a principal highway and seven small and short roads. *A medium size island where is located a cartel villa: "Caza Feniz". This island is connected with the land through a old bridge made of wood, the road system is composed by many small roads and a principal highway, some of road ends are near each-other, so it's easily possible to drive through the island to get to another road or travel from one side of it to another side of the same. *A small island where is located the village Montoya, the principal road of this island is a small road around of the island and a second road from one side of the island to another side of the same. This island is connected with the land through a small road it start in this island but ends at Provincia de El Oro. *A set of three tiny islands without roads where there are a small fishing communities. In the small island located near to the land side of this province there are a set of two windmill. There is a factory where the fourth checkpoint is located when you start the Race "Hang Ten", that checkpoint is between the factory chimneys. Location Is located in the top-south area of San Esperito between Provincia de los Guererros and Provincia de El Oro, to the south of Durango. Settlements and points of interest *Guerrilla 11 "Camp Riverside" - Safehouse. *Rioja 05 "Wavebreaker base" - Safehouse. *San Mateo - Military base. *Fuente de Lourdes - Town. *Montoya - Village. *Caza Feniz - Cartel villa. *Monte Mayor - Cartel villa. *Unmarked cartel villa. *Quayside loading area. *A small fishing comunity. *El Toro Loco night club. *A factory. *An Offshore rig. Gallery Guerrilla 11 -Camp Riverside-, Safehouse..jpg|Guerrilla 11 "Camp Riverside", safehouse. Rioja 05 -Wavebreaker base-, Safehouse..jpg|Rioja 05 "Wavebreaker base", safehouse. San Mateo, Military base..jpg|San Mateo, military base. Fuente de Lourdes.jpg|Fuente de Lourdes, town. Montoya, Village..jpg|Montoya, village. Casa Feniz, Cartel villa..jpg|Caza Feniz, cartel villa. Monte Mayor, Cartel villa..jpg|Monte Mayor, cartel villa. -A ummarked cartel villa- at -Provincia de San Mateo-..jpg|A ummarked, cartel villa. El Toro, night club..jpg|"El Toro Loco", night club. The Factory at Provincia de San Mateo.jpg|the unmarked factory at the province, front view. the unmarked factory at the -San Mateo-, rear view..jpg|the unmarked factory, rear view. the unmarked factory at the -San Mateo-, side view..jpg|the unmarked factory, side view. the unmarked factory at the -San Mateo-, side view from behind..jpg|the unmarked factory, side view from behind. Offshore rig at Provincia de San Mateo.jpg|Offshore rigs on Northwest of Provincia de San Mateo. A Big island at Provincia de San Mateo.jpg|The medium size island where is located "Caza Feniz", cartel villa. The small island where is located -Montoya-, village..jpg|The small size island where is located "Montoya", village. A small island at Provincia de San Mateo, where is located the villa -Montoya-.jpg|Tiny size island 1, there are a set of two windmill. Quayside loading area (1).jpg|Quayside loading area, the broken bridge. Quayside loading area (2).jpg|Quayside loading area, the harbor. Quayside loading area (3).jpg|Quayside loading area, one of the two train entrances. Photography of San Mateo.jpg|Photography of "San Mateo". Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations